Yes, Boss
by Smackalicious
Summary: Gibbs calls McGee over to his house to prove a point to him. McGibbs. PWP/SMUT. You've been warned. ONESHOT.


**Title: Yes, Boss**  
><strong>Pairing: McGeeGibbs (I KNOW)**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>Genre: PWP<strong>  
><strong>Cat: Slash<strong>  
><strong>Spoilers: References a line from "See No Evil."<strong>  
><strong>Warnings: Sex, Slash.<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Gibbs calls McGee over to his house to prove a point to him.<strong>  
><strong>Author's Note: I blame Carolyn and her addicting McGibbs stories that leave me wanting smut when there is none to be found. *huffs*:P :D<strong>

* * *

><p>McGee wasn't really sure how he ended up here, in Gibbs' basement, bathed in the dim light from the work light over Gibbs' work table, his pants puddled around his ankles and his body molded against the frame of an unfinished boat while Gibbs' warm mouth surrounded his achingly hard cock. All he knew was that he certainly wasn't going to complain about it.<p>

Gibbs had called him about an hour before this very moment, demanding he come over, that there was something important he needed to talk to him about. He had arrived as soon as he could, curious, and wasn't surprised when Gibbs directed him down to the basement.

This latest turn of events, however, were not what he had expected.

They had made their way down the creaky wooden stairs leading to the place Gibbs spent most of his time outside of NCIS, and Gibbs sat down on a metal stool, picking up the half-full bottle of bourbon on the table beside him and shaking it in McGee's direction. "Get you a drink . . . Tim?"

McGee swallowed and shook his head. This seemed serious. "Uh, no. Not much of a drinker, Boss."

Gibbs nodded once and screwed the cap off the bottle with one hand, pouring a finger's worth into a coffee cup, then taking a sip. "Right. You know why I called you here?"

McGee shook his head again. "If it's something I did . . ."

"No, Tim." Gibbs' voice was soft and threw McGee for a loop, causing him to narrow his eyes in curiosity. Gibbs pushed himself off the stool, and McGee backed up out of instinct, only stopping when his back hit the hard wood of the current boat Gibbs was building. He looked up and found Gibbs giving him an intense look.

"Boss?" Try as he might, he couldn't take his eyes off Gibbs'. Maybe he was just imagining things, or _hoping _that the look he saw on Gibbs' face was one of want, of lust, that Gibbs had secretly been harboring dirty thoughts for who knows how long.

Gibbs took a step closer to McGee, his chest rising and falling slowly, and the tension grew to a thick fog before he spoke. "When I said you belong to me now, I meant it, Tim. It's long past time I proved it."

"Boss." It was all McGee _could _say. Gibbs was . . . Gibbs was coming on to him? Gibbs was . . . _gay? _Or if not gay, then at the least bi-sexual. This was just too much to process.

"Tim." McGee looked up at the sound of his name, suddenly remembering where he was and why he was there. "You okay with this? Because no matter how much I want it, I won't do something you're not okay with."

McGee blinked, coming out of his trance, and nodded. "I, um, I could have only hoped for this to happen." He gave Gibbs a bashful smile. "I didn't have any idea, Boss."

Gibbs nodded and said, "I picked each of you for a reason. And now, I want to show you why I picked you, Tim." He tipped his head at the younger man. "Pull down your pants."

"Boss . . ."

Gibbs stepped even closer, so they were almost touching, and brought his mouth close to McGee's ear. "You want this, Tim. I can see how excited you are. Let me."

McGee closed his eyes and nodded, and Gibbs backed up while McGee unzipped and pushed down his pants, his cock stirring to attention beneath his boxers. He sucked in a breath and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the underwear, about to push them down when he felt Gibbs' hand on his. He opened his eyes and found Gibbs giving him an intense look.

"I'll do it," Gibbs said quietly, and McGee nodded, not trusting himself to say anything. Gibbs lowered himself to his knees as McGee let his hands fall away from his boxers, replaced by Gibbs' surprisingly gentle fingers. Gibbs slid the cotton underwear down, waiting until they joined McGee's pants at his ankles before looking up and taking in the sight of the erection in front of him. He let out a breath, raising his hands back up to caress McGee's thighs, while McGee found himself pressing up against the boat frame, fearing his knees would give out if he didn't have some support.

Gibbs didn't say anything as he slid one of his hands up McGee's thigh and inched it toward the younger man's now throbbing cock. Once he wrapped his fingers around the hot muscle, it didn't take him long to grow comfortable with the situation, and he started stroking the shaft, earning him a throaty groan from McGee.

"Go ahead, let it out," Gibbs ordered softly, his attention still fully on the hand job he was giving. He pumped his fist a few more times and McGee let out a louder groan, making Gibbs' own pants feel tighter as he increased his speed, then announced, "I gotta taste you, Tim."

"Do it, Boss," McGee moaned, not even caring how desperate he sounded right now. Gibbs was beating him off and about to give him a blowjob. This could possibly be a once in a lifetime opportunity, and he wasn't about to waste it.

Gibbs responded quickly, sliding his hand down to the base of McGee's penis, revealing his cock head, glistening with the familiar sheen of pre-cum. Gibbs lowered his mouth to the cock, flicking out his tongue to lick the sensitive pisshole and causing McGee to jerk his hips. Gibbs gently slapped McGee's ass with his free hand and ordered, "Settle down, McGee. I don't want to hurt you."

"Yes, Boss," McGee breathed, trying not to writhe under Gibbs' grasp. It had just been so _long_, and this was _Gibbs _and the whole thing was just so incredibly hot, he had to force himself not to come right then.

Gibbs turned his attention back to McGee's cock then, taking the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around, lapping at the underside of his penis, doing just what he himself liked done to him, knowing that McGee was so lost in the moment that he didn't even need to touch him for him to come. But he still wanted to show McGee some care, to show him that he'd thought a lot about this and he'd wanted him for a long time.

McGee had his head tossed back against the boat and clutched at the wood behind him, hoping he came before he ended up breaking something and pissing Gibbs off. But then again, he might get punished . . .

A sudden cold burst over his cock made McGee come out of his fantasies and he opened his eyes, looking down to see Gibbs had stopped sucking. He frowned. "Boss?"

"Ya done thinking about what I'll do to you if you break the damn boat, McGee?" he said, glancing up at the younger man. McGee was so surprised he just nodded and Gibbs turned his attention back to the throbbing erection in his hand. "Good. I wasn't finished yet."

He swallowed McGee's cock again, this time giving him the true deep throat experience, and when he began sliding it in and out of his warm, wet mouth, McGee felt himself losing his control and started babbling.

"Boss . . . Gibbs . . . Please . . ."

Gibbs slid McGee's cock out of his mouth and held it as he began to come, the thick white liquid squirting onto his waiting tongue, and he quickly swallowed, not wanting to choke on it. Once McGee had climaxed and his cock wilted in Gibbs' hand, Gibbs let go of his cock and pushed himself to his feet, tapping McGee on the chest. "Pull up your pants, Tim," he said, and McGee's face fell at the brusque words.

Gibbs looked at McGee's face and, seeing the expression there, reached down and helped him up with his pants, then rested a hand on McGee's shoulder, making him look up and meet Gibbs' eyes. "That's enough for tonight. Tomorrow, I'll let you return the favor."

The life returned to McGee's green eyes then, as they sparkled and he nodded, saying, "Yes, Boss."

Gibbs smirked and backed up, allowing McGee some breathing room. "Go home, McGee. I'll see you tomorrow."

McGee nodded again, stepping away from the boat and making his way toward the stairs. Before he started up them, he turned back to Gibbs. "Good night, Boss."

A small smile flitted across Gibbs' face. "Good night, Tim."

McGee climbed the stairs and left the house, leaving Gibbs alone in his basement, contemplating the beginning of this new relationship, and the start of a new future.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><em>AN: I haven't written anymore McGibbs, but I could easily turn this into a series of oneshots. Mmm. :) LOL._


End file.
